board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Baseball League
This was the Article of the Week for the week of 2/11/07. Board 8 Baseball League (B8BL) was created by Dr Pizza on October 9, 2006, and officially ended January 21st, 2007, when he realized he copy and pasted old files from all the way back to Game 17. Because of this, he decided he had no other option but to cancel. However, on a Sunday Morning of May 27th, 2007. Dr. Pizza suprised Board 8's entire community with a shocking annoucement that he was bringing it back. The enjoyment was short lived however, as the 2nd season ended with just 9 games. Dr. Pizza revived Board 8 Baseball again for a 3rd season, this time actually COMPLETING IT! The announcement was made on March 11th, 2008. The league will consist of regular members who are always around on Board 8, and vets of the past, the reason is simple: So Dr. Pizza doesn't have to cut the n00bs. Also, players may be kicked off of Board 8 Baseball League if they should join Lou's Peoria Baseball League. and banned for treason. Dr. Pizza really does not want to do that. But right now, people marked in Italics, are those who signed up for his league, and are on Dr. Pizza's shit list. =How Board 8 Baseball Works= Player's strength's go threw 1 to 8 in points, batters get 32 points, and pitchers get 38. Batters go in this order: Hitting, Power, Speed, Throwing, & Fielding Pitchers go in this order: Endurance, Sinker, Right Curve, Left Curve, Speed, & Changeup Roster for Season 3 Batters STARTERS We use to have a starting rotation, but because of how bad we suck as of late *this is coming from Dr. Pizza*, that I have decided to mix it up and let everyone play every now and then, therefor our rotation always changes now. And everyone has a chance to start. Roster SONIC © Switch Hitter: League Owner WORF (Unknown) Left Handed: MIA - 0 DRAGON (SS) Right Handed: MIA - 0 COBAIN (3B, C) Left Handed: MIA - 2 DP (2B, 3B, Any) Switch Hitter: MIA - 0 LEVEL7 (RF) Right Handed: MIA - 0 REVA (SS) Right Handed: MIA - 2 SEP (LF, 3B) Right Handed: MIA - 0 WIGS (1B, C, IF) Switch Hitter: MIA - 0 SHAD (IF) Right Handed: MIA - 8 DARUNA (LF, CF, RF) Right Handed: MIA - 0 CHAOS (3B, SS, 2B, LF, RF, CF, C, 1B) Right Handed: MIA - 0 HOBO (1B) Right Handed: MIA - 0 MADDOG (Any) Switch Hitter: MIA - 0 BBD (LF, SS, 3B) Right Handed: MIA - 0 SHADOW (3B) Right Handed: MIA - 1 LOGIC (IF) Right Handed: MIA - 0 Pitchers STARTERS 1. NEE (Overhand) Right Handed: MIA - 0 2. ACHRO (Overhand) Left Handed: MIA - 3 3. ZERO (Submarine) Right Handed: MIA - 0 4. KBM (Sidearm) Right Handed: MIA - 0 5. MAJIN (Submarine) Left Handed: MIA - 0 RELIEF: CLOWNS (Sidearm) Right Handed: MIA - 0 CLOSER: ERIC (Submarine) Right Handed: MIA - 0 BOTH: TLO (Overhand) Left Handed: MIA - 0 =Hall of Fame= Inducted during Season 1 DRAGON - December 1st, 2006: This guy hit monster homeruns like a madman. SWIFT - November 27th, 2006: His name say's it all. WIGS - February 12th, 2007: Because he's Wigs damn it! Inducted on January 21st, 2007 These players were inducted because of their big rolls they played for the team. And because the league was cancelled on this day. COKES, Because he would throw the ball faster then Sonic The Hedgehog could run. CHRIS, What didn't he do?! DARUNA, Because he was the runner DP, Because he helped post stats for the games. EXTHA, Because he KO's the batters with K's KEGGER, Because he could always hit a home run drunk. MR X, He played a great roll as a pitcher. LEVEL6 *Now known as LEVEL7, because he took it to the next level* , Because of the insane throws he was able to do from Right Field, and get many people out at 1st Base because of it PIZZA, Because he created the fucking league! :D SWIRL, For his awesome epic relief pitching maneuvers. WARTHA, Because he's awesome. Inducted on March 11th, 2008 COBAIN, Because you got served. MUFFIN, Because he's a fucking muffin with a mother fuckin' attitude! Biotch! SHAD, He couldn't hit worth a shit, but when you needed someone to run like hell, this guy would save your ass. And he did quite a few times. SHINE, NINTENDO SIXTYFOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Inducted during Season 3 CLOWNS - April 2nd, 2008: Come on man, he was the only player to play in all 3 season and not be in the Hall of Fame, even though he's not a starting pitcher anymore, but remember in Season 1 when he was? Dear god.. he was throwing them balls faster then hot pancakes. No clownin' around either. =Half of Shame= LOU - Inducted on May 29th, 2008: The guy backstabbed me in the back when he talked shit about me, i suspended him for it and he decided to leave the league and make his own league. Which is now causing a rift in my league. CHRIS - Inducted on May 29th, 2008: "Okay, I can only take so much. I have loved your league since the start, and have genuinely enjoyed your games, your commentary, and loved seeing people get hyped about it. Didn't even think about joining Lou's league, to be honest. But this is about baseball, not you. I quit this league." "Naye you aren't smart or clever enough to tell me how to act. I don't care if this "whole mess" goes away, frankly. I can live with this continuing. However, I don't want to be part of this league anymore, so the apt thing to do is quit. It is stupid how you are over magnifying something simple: I don't want to be in the league anymore, so I quit. I don't care if Pizza is unhappy, that was not the point. Stop being an idiot, save that for mafia games." "No, I don't think I will. Its obvious his own ego is more important than the league, and that is something I can't accept." =Other Players who once played= ACTJEF, ALEX, BARNEY, DEREK, EARTH, F1, HILFAN, JAVMAN, KAIN, MEOW, MOLEY, JACK, KRAID, LADIES, PIKA, POINT, SENSI, SHANE, SILVER, SMOKY, SNX7, STEVE, TBONE, TOM, VLADO, & ZACK =Schedule/Results= These are the results of past Auroras' matches, clicking the match number will bring you to the match video, clicking on the score will bring you to the game stats. Thanks to DP & WIGS for all game stats! * Season 1 - B8BL_Season_1_Schedule/Results * Season 2 - B8BL_Season_2_Schedule/Results * Season 3 - B8BL_Season_3_Schedule/Results * B8BL Stats: Season 2 & Season 3 Category:User Projects Category: B8BL Category:Article of the Week winners